Friends Betrayal
by TattooShadow
Summary: Short story of how friends are so quick to turn on others to save themselves from owning up to things they do wrong. Hermione learns that sometimes good friends are found where you least expect it.


_This is just a short little fic inspired by the backstabbing bastards I have in my life. What better way to express my anger than to write it? :)_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Friends Betrayal**

Hermione Granger was shocked. For several years, she, Harry, and Ron had been best friends and now it was over. It was over because she defended Neville against Ron and Harry who had uncharacteristically had begun somewhat picking on him. To her surprise, when Seamus told Neville about it, the usually reclusive boy stepped up and confronted them. Then the unthinkable happened. Harry and Ron told him that _she_ had been the one that misconstrued what had really been said and told him that _she_ had lied. Seamus didn't want to be involved and took majorities side, leaving just about all the Gryffindors against her, thinking that she was trying to start rumors.

Hermione was flabbergasted and left the common room, hurt and alone. Her parents had disowned her for tampering with their memories and now her best friends had deserted her. She was shocked to be quite honest. All she did was defend a friend and she was now rejected by her peers. Not caring that she was out after hours, she stalked out to the lake and sat down against a boulder and just let the tears fall. Burying her face in her arms, she sobbed at the loss of everyone she held dear.

Hermione didn't know how long she had been out, but the wind had gotten chillier, but now she just stared out at the lake. Her tears had dried to her cheeks and she sat sullenly in the cold, not wanting to go back to Gryffindor tower. Ever. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the swish of robes behind her.

"Miss Granger!" a cold voice snapped, causing her to startle slightly. "What do you think you're doing out here?"

Professor Snape was not known for his compassion by any means, but when he saw the desolate and broken look on her face, he felt the ice around his heart melt just a bit. He was surprised to see her looking so down and he felt for her to his surprise.

"I'm sorry, sir…but…but…" she trailed off and looked away, feeling the tears fall again.

"But what, Miss Granger?" he asked, narrowing his eyes curiously.

"They don't…no one…wants me around…all my…former friends…they don't…want me…" she stammered, sobbing softly, hardly believing that she was telling this to the coldest person she had ever met.

Professor Snape felt his expression soften as he looked down at a student that was going through the same thing he had gone through when he was her age. The Gryffindor princess was usually vibrant and happy and this was the first time that he had ever seen tears on her face. He couldn't help but think that it was a shame that such a beautiful face was stained with tears.

"Miss Granger, come with me," he said and held out his hand. The young woman looked at him in surprise and hesitantly reached up to wrap her fingers around his smooth long digits. Helping her to her feet, he motioned for her to follow him.

Hermione was sure that he was going to take her to McGonagall's or Dumbledore's office, but instead they detoured toward the dungeons. Fear crept in and she wondered if he was going to give her a detention at this hour, but as they walked through the classroom to his office, she began to wonder what he was really doing. She watched as he whispered an incantation and a door suddenly appeared.

"Follow me," he said and walked through it. Hermione followed and nearly gasped when she found herself in Severus Snape's personal chambers. Swallowing, she walked all the way in and when he motioned toward his sofa, she sat down, feeling anxious and uncertain. It was decorated in chocolate's and creams and was actually quite welcoming. Hermione watched as he shed his outer cloak and coat leaving him in only a white dress shirt and his slacks. Her eyes widened as she saw the reserved man look human for the first time and became aware of his attractive appearance.

"Sir? Why did you bring me here? I thought you were going to tell the Headmaster," she asked softly.

"I am not, Miss Granger. I brought you hear for us to talk," he replied summoning tea from a house elf.

"Talk?"

"Yes. Contrary to popular belief, I do _feel_ emotion and I am capable of understanding your problem. I after all have endured things like this all my life," he said in a firm tone, but not quite as cold as she was used to.

"I'm sorry, sir…I didn't mean to imply…that you didn't feel anything," she said quietly.

"You don't have to, Miss Granger," he replied evenly causing her to look away from him in shame. When the tea arrived, the dour Professor handed her a cup. Hermione sipped it lightly and savored its warmth. "So tell me, Miss Granger, what exactly happened."

Hermione felt her lips trembled slightly and as soon as she opened her mouth, everything came out. She cried softly as she told her Professor everything that had happened. She couldn't help it and when she was finished, she felt slightly embarrassed that she had broken down in front of her Potions Master.

"Miss Gra…Hermione…if your own friends are willing to so easily discard you then what makes you think they are true friends to you? Anyone true to you would not do this," he told her, his voice low and to her surprise somewhat comforting.

"I know…but…for so long we've been friends…but since the war ended, they've been different…they are mean and now this! They turned everyone against me!" she cried.

"And those people allowed themselves to be turned, therefor they are not real friends and they hold no true loyalty to you. You need to hold your head high and pretend it doesn't bother you and if it does, don't show them. Let your emotions out when you are alone so that no one knows your weakness."

Hermione felt like she was seeing Professor Snape for the first time as he really was. He was trying to comfort her and she felt a newfound respect for him. She wiped her tears with the handkerchief he handed her and sipped her tea again. Now she was curious about him.

"Is that how you do it?" she asked and saw his eyes narrow slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked coldly.

"I don't mean to offend…I just…is that how you handle people who talk about you?" she asked, rephrasing so he didn't get angry with her. He seemed to relax a bit and sit back.

"Yes, that is how I deal with things as I am sure you have notice that I have a cold exterior to just about everyone, but while I am in the confines of these rooms, I am a bit more…relaxed." Hermione sniffed and looked at the tea cup in her hand.

"It sounds so hard to do. You're stronger than I am," she whispered, feeling fresh tears burn her eyes.

"No, Miss Granger, I simply have more experience. When you live the life I have lived you have no choice but to become hard and cold to everyone because if you do not, they will keep kicking you when you're down and you will be left weak and submissive to everyone around you."

"It's a shame…" she whispered, looking into his dark eyes.

"Why is that?" he asked raising a brow.

"Because I am so used to you being so cold and untouchable…and…I find…I really love your company right now," she said, her eyes glazed with tears as she realized how much she preferred to be with him rather than her so called friends. He looked somewhat shocked as he stared back at her. "I'd rather stay here with you than ever talk to any of them again." Hermione had no idea what possessed her to say that, but it was out and she looked back down at her tea, certain that he was going to kick her out.

"I must say, Hermione, that is the most flattering compliment I have ever received," he said softly. Hermione gave him a teary smile. "I would enjoy your company beyond tonight if you permit it." She felt her heart swell and tears trailed down her cheeks, but her smile warmed him.

"I would love that."

Weeks turned into months and soon it was the end of the year. No one could understand why all of a sudden Hermione Granger had become a totally different person. She held a hard exterior toward everyone and even when Ron and Harry had tried to make subtle attempts at making friends with her again, she was as cold and uninviting as Severus Snape. The change had been immediate and left everyone confused. Had she finally been pushed too far.

As Hermione was handed her diploma, the Headmaster smiled at her knowingly. He knew that she and Severus had not only developed a friendship, but a love for each other that no one could break. Everyone watched as the graduate shook hands with all the teachers, but instead of going to stand with her fellow peers, she walked right up to Professor Snape who smirked, his dark eyes glittering. He held out his hand to her and she willingly took it, surprising the rest of the graduates.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing?" Harry snapped. She turned and glared at him.

"I am enjoying the company of a real and honest man rather than putting myself through the childish torment of all of your lies and adolescent antics. Now, if you don't mind, I believe Severus and I have my graduation to celebrate," she replied coldly.

"Yes, as well as Madam Granger's new job offer as a Professor for Transfiguration," Minerva said happily.

"What?" Several students gasped and watched as Hermione was pulled into Severus's embrace and thoroughly kissed by the dour Potions Master. All the students dropped their jaws. When they broke apart, Severus smiled.

"I can assure you that she will not be a Granger for long," he said, causing Hermione to smile brightly at him. "Let's go my dear."

With that, two of the coldest people walked out with their arms linked and filled with the most honest genuine love for each other, leaving the other Professor's smiling proudly and the students watching in stunned silence. The Gryffindors knew then that they had lost her forever simply because they couldn't own up to their faults and misgivings and simply decided to use her as a scape goat.


End file.
